New emotions
by SpikeandFaye4eva1
Summary: Genrou meets someone who may be able to bring out the sensitive side in himself. Will he give in? Will he love? I know its short but please R&R! ^.^
1. Mysterious Meet

Chapter One- Mysterious Meet  
  
  
  
Gotta hurry... gotta make it in time...  
  
    "I bet Genrou's gonna be late, if he even comes at all!"  
  
   "I'll be there, in fact, I'll be five minutes early!"  
  
   I'll show him.  
  
  I hurried along the street, trying to make it in time to Miaka's house for the party.    
  
    I was running so fast along the sidewalk that I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going.  Obviously, or what happened next wouldn't have happened.    
  
    I ran right into this chick.  
  
    "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"  
  
    I looked down, she was there, on the ground looking up at me.  
  
    "Yeah, uh, me too." I pulled her up with one hand.    
  
    She picked up her books from off the ground, then she smiled and looked at me.  "Uh, you look like you're in a hurry."  
  
    I stared beyond her at the road, "Uh... yeah..." Then I looked at her.  She was probably younger than me. She had dirty blond hair flowing a little past  her shoulders and she had these blue eyes that were so deep.  They seemed to be able to look at anything and receive its full depth.   Kinda creepy, but I got lost in them for a moment.  I think I felt my heart flutter.    
  
    She continued looking at me and I continued to look into her eyes.  Then, finally, I shook it off.  "Well, uh, I... gotta get going."    
  
    Imagine, me, getting lost in some freaky girl's eyes... pft.  That didn't happen.  
  
    She blinked and continued to smile, "All right, but can I ask you a quick question?"  
  
    Was this girl insane?  Maybe she has magical powers or something.  
  
    I looked at her, with my own golden eyes.  "Err... what's that?"  
  
    "What's your name?"  
  
    Okay, now I was really getting scared. I tried not to look into her eyes. She might be reading me or something.  What?  That's stupid.  Just tell her.  
  
    "Uh..., it's Genrou."  
  
    "Well, Genrou, it was nice meeting you.  I hope you get where you're going.  Be careful."  She winked at me and then continued walking past me.    
  
    I just stood there for a while, dazed.  Then I continued my way, walking slower, and staring at the ground.   


	2. Hidden emotions

Chapter 2- Hidden emotions  
  
   I finally made it to Miaka's apartment complex.  I actually made it there two minutes early.  Yay, now Taka won't bug me too bad.  I didn't seem to care about that, though.  I couldn't get that girl that I had bumped into out of my head.    
  
   "I hope you get where you're going..."  
  
   Bleh!  Why couldn't I think of anything else?!  Everyone was going to be at Miaka's party, maybe I could take my mind off of her there.  
  
   I knocked on the door and Miaka's overly happy face greeted me all too soon.  I don't think I could stand her if I hadn't been her protector in our other life.    
  
   "Genrou! I'm so glad you came!!!"  She gave me a big hug and I walked past her into her familiar living room.    
  
   "Oh ho ho! Looks like someone made it on time for once!"  Taka yelled at me from the couch.    
  
   "Eh... yeah," I said and I sat down on the recliner chair by the window.  I sat back and pulled the chair in its reclining position and I looked out the window.    
  
   Miaka bounced over to me and jumped on the armrest, making the chair go up in its original position because of the added weight.  I was sitting up, with my arms crossed now, and she was staring straight at me.    
  
   "Ah..., what's the matter, Tasuki..?"    
  
   "Nothing... nothing's wrong with me... SO GET OFF!"  
  
   Miaka was unfazed.  "Oh, come on!  I know there's something wrong... I can tell."  
  
   "How can you tell? Huh? How can ya?"  
  
   She got right up in my face.  "I can see it... in your eyes."  
  
   I must have twitched or something because then Miaka was really sure.  "I KNEW IT! Tell me what's wrong!" She gasped, then in a strained whisper she said, "Tasuki, are you in love?"  
  
   "NO WAY!" I shouted and then after seeing everybody look at me, I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes.   


	3. Intense realizations

Chapter 3- Intense realizations  
  
   "Listen to the other side... Let the other side shine through... Don't be so dense... There's more to you than it seems... Love isn't all hurt... Listen to your heart..."  
  
   I awoke with a start.  I looked around and realized that I was still in Miaka's apartment on her recliner.    
  
   Man, I must be really tired...  
  
   Then I remembered the dream I just had.  
  
   Man, that was freaky, I wonder what that was all about...  
  
   "Taka, can you run and get some more food... please?"  
  
   "Miaka, did you eat it all ready?"  
  
   "...maybe."  
  
   "All right. I'll be right back everybody."  
  
   "Thanks, Taka baby!"  
  
   And then the door shut.  
  
   "Miaka, is Genrou asleep?"  A familiar Ryuuen-like voice asked.  
  
   Seems as though all the guests came without noticing me asleep.  I wondered how long I had been there.  Not very long, I thought.    
  
   "Err... I think so.  I think he's sick or something."  
  
   Sick, yeah, that must be what's wrong with me.  That's why...  
  
   "Listen to your heart..."  
  
   I cringed and sat up.    
  
   All eyes were on me.    
  
   I faked a smile and waved.  
  
   Everyone went back to their original conversations.  
  
   I couldn't even think straight... What if Miaka was righ--  
  
   "Genrou!  What's going on, old buddy?"  
  
   "Kouji! How ya doing?!"  
  
   Kouji smiled at me.  "You look like you've been up studying too hard."  He patted me on the back.  
  
   I laughed.  Kouji, my best buddy, he would be able to take my mind off that girl, if no one else could. "You're looking good yourself, ol' buddy!  
  
   Kouji winked and nudged me, "What do ya say to us meetin' up later and chatting over some sake?"  
  
   "Sounds good to me!"  
  
   "Hey, well, I'm outta here. Talk to ya later!"  
  
   I waved as he walked away.  
  
   The odd feelings returned.    
  
   What was this feeling?  I couldn't tell anybody.  I'll get over this.  I'm a man.  Strong and... if I'm so strong... then why do I feel so weak?  
  
   How could I let a woman do this to me?! I HATE WOMEN! This was not happening to me, of all people.  I refuse to believe it.  I refuse to give in.    
  
   Then all of a sudden, the door knocked and Miaka bounced to the door to answer it.  
  
   No..., no, it can't be.  
  
   It was the girl I had run into on the sidewalk. 


	4. New emotions

Chapter 4- New emotions  
  
     
  
"Sorry I'm late.  I had to drop by my dorm to finish some homework."    
  
   "It's okay! I'm glad you're here!" Miaka replied.  
  
   They both walked into the living room area.  "Hey everybody, this is my friend from my class! She just moved here last week. Her name is Delta."  
  
   She blushed and she waved shyly.  "Hi everybody."    
  
   "Yeah... so make her feel welcome!"  Then Miaka turned back to Delta, "Taka went to buy some more food so just go and talk to somebody, they're all nice, except for Genrou, that is."  
  
   Delta's smile got really big as she nodded and Miaka walked back to the kitchen.  
  
   Her eyes scanned the room and I hid my eyes in my hands, hoping she wouldn't see me.  My heart was pounding so fast and I must have been shaking.  I can't let her get the best of me...  
  
   "Hi."  
  
   She found me and I looked up.  "Hey..., again."  Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had sunglasses on.  Wee... now she couldn't look into my soul anymore.    
  
   What am I thinking?!  
  
   "So... you know Miaka too?"  
  
   "Yes, unfortunately."  
  
   She laughed.  "So I guess that means we'll be seeing each other a lot from now on, huh?"  
  
   "Uh... yea, I guess so."  
  
   I don't know why, but I told her what I was thinking.  I'm so stupid.    
  
   "You know your eyes, I couldn't help but notice, they're really... deep lookin'. Is there something wrong with them?."  I must have blushed.  
  
   She laughed.  "Don't be embarrassed, you're not the only one who's said that to me." She pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head.  "People say they look weird.   I think they let me see deep in a person, past the surface, in to the deeper parts of them."  
  
   .....whoa.  
  
   "Like you, Genrou, I can see the real you."  
  
   "What cha talking about? This is the real me! Handsome and tough..."  I smiled.  
  
   Why am I putting up a front?  ...Probably because I always have.  
  
   "I can see deep.  You have a pure heart under all that toughness.  You want everyone to rely on you because you're the dominate masculine type.  And that's why you're so stubborn.  Because you don't want anyone to see what's underneath.   You want them to fear you and for them not to mess with you.  Sensitive and charming.  Listen to the other side. Let the other side shine through. Don't be so dense. There's more to you than it seems. Love isn't all hurt. Listen to your heart."  
  
   ...was this girl for real?    
  
   "Yeah, uh huh, whatever you say."    
  
   "You'll understand eventually."  She winked and put her sunglasses back on.    
  
   "Well, I'm outta here.  See ya, blue eyes."  I got up and waved goodbye to her and then to Miaka and I headed for home. 


End file.
